pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven and the Crystal Platypus
The twentieth episode of Season 37. Haven sets off on an adventure for a lost treasure, the crystal platypus. Unfortunately, the LOVE MUFFIN gang is after it too. Phineas and Ferb play more ping pong. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are playing ping pong. Amanda is the score keeper. Ferb is currently winning. Meanwhile, at Haven's house, Haven is having a hamburger for lunch while she's browsing the Internet. She spots a webpage that catches her eye. It's about a valuable treasure somewhere in the mountains. She prints out a map to the mountain and sets off. Doofenshmirtz, however, has also found this webpage, along with the other members of LOVE MUFFIN including Rodney, Diminutive, and Bloodpudding. They set off for the treasure, too. Haven doesn't think the mountains are too far away. To her luck, the mountain is only a hop and a skip away. She happily skips along to climb up the mountain. Dr. Diminutive points Haven out. He realizes they've got competition. Bloodpudding thinks they should turn back. Doofenshmirtz says would you rather be turned into a bee or deal with the girl. Bloodpudding would rather deal with the girl. They start ascending the mountain, competing with Haven. Haven spots the evil scientists, so she starts climbing faster and faster. Eventually, she loses them and makes it to the top. Meanwhile, the dodo bird comes back. Doofenshmirtz isn't happy to see it. It pecks on all the evil scientists' hands and they fall down. Haven goes into a cave on the mountain to find the platypus. She doesn't like the fact it's wet and yucky. Suddenly, a spider lands on her head. She screams and slaps it away. Then, a drop of water goes down her back. She screams the loudest she's ever screamed. Doofenshmirtz heard the scream. Rodney thought maybe they shouldn't go up there. Doof says would you rather be tortured by a platypus hunter or deal with whatever's up there. Rodney goes with the second choice. They climb back up faster than the first time. Pretty soon, they've almost caught up with Haven. Haven finally finds the crystal platypus! But, Diminutive thanks her for finding it for them. They were going to use that treasure to take over the Tri-State Area. Doofenshmirtz said only he was, but Rodney protested. They started fighting over the treasure, and Haven easily walked away with it. The LOVE MUFFIN gang blamed it on each other, not realizing Haven took it. When she gets home, she places it on her shelf. Then she stands back to admire it. Ferb ended up winning the game of ping pong, by the way. Songs *''Just Deal With It!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Diminutive: "Look! There's a girl that's also after the treasure!" *Bloodpudding: "But isn't she a little young to be doing this?" *Diminutive: "Well yes, yes she is. Looks like we're in competition," Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle LOVE MUFFIN climbing a mountain! Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions turning into bees and a platypus hunter ("Bee Story", "Bee Day", "Primal Perry") *Phineas and Ferb play ping pong ("This Is Your Backstory") *The dodo bird appears ("Last Train to Bustville") Allusions *'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull': The crystal platypus is probably based off the crystal skull *'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse': The crystal platypus could also be based off the crystal Mickey Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Amazing works of art